Angel of Mine
by MilyCat91
Summary: When Charlotte is injured in the line of duty; it forces Smithy to think about his future with her and what it’ll be.
1. Prologue

**Angel of Mine **

**Disclaimer: **The Bill and the song Angle of Mine don't belong to me; I've just borrowed them.

**A/N** PC Charlotte Mathews has been working at Sun Hill for two years and has been dating Smithy for one year.

**Summary: **When Charlotte is injured in the line of duty; it forces Smithy to think about his future with her and what it'll be.

**Prologue**

25 year old Charlotte ran into Sun Hill Police Station. She was running very late.

"Um hi, could you please tell me the way to Inspector Gina Gold's office." Charlotte asked, as she halted in front of the front desk. "Please, I'm really late."

"You go in there, turn right and then turn left." the FDO said. "Then you will be there. And by the way I'm Marilyn."

"I'm PC Charlotte Mathews and I'm late." Charlotte said quickly. "Thanks for the directions."

Marilyn buzzed her in and Charlotte took off, but bumped into an officer a few years older than her. And unfortunately he dropped the files he was carrying.

"I'm so sorry." Charlotte apologized. "I'm very late and I don't even know where I'm going. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here let me help you."

"Okay." he said. "Calm down. It's no problem. I'm Dale Smith. But you can call me Smithy"

"I'm Charlotte Mathews, but you can call me Char." Charlotte said gratefully. "I'm trying to find Inspector Gold's office. A dopey FDO told me the way, but I've forgotten."

"Well, if you help me pick up these files; I'll show you the way." Smithy said. "Is it a deal?"

"Yes, that sounds good." Charlotte said quickly, and helped to put up the files. "Right, now show me the way."

So off the two went, in search of the office.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One - Two Years Later**

"BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" sounded the alarm clock and Charlotte groaned.

"I don't want to get up." Charlotte complained, and rolled over to find her boyfriend of one year wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

"Good Morning, sleepy head." Smithy said loudly, as he walked into the room. "I've made you breakfast."

"I don't wanna get up." Charlotte whined. "Can't I call in sick?"

"Sorry darling, but you're going to work today." Smithy answered. "Now eat you breakfast and get ready to go. We are leaving in an hour."

"Okay, Okay." Charlotte replied grumpily. "I'll eat it and then get ready, only if I can have a good morning kiss."

'It'll be my pleasure." Smithy smiled, and lent over and gave her a big kiss. "Now hop to it."

"Yes sir." Charlotte saluted, and started eating her breakfast.

An hour later Charlotte and Smithy were ready to drive to Sun Hill Police Station; where they worked.

"Please, please don't put me with Reg." Charlotte pleaded, as they drove along. "I've been stuck with him for the past week and I can't stand it. Please."

"Why don't you like Reg?" Smithy asked, hiding a smile. 'What's he done to you?"

"It's not that I don't like him." Charlotte argued. "It's just......could you stand listening to a whole shift on trains? Train this and train that, he never shuts up."

"Aww, poor you." Smithy chuckled. "It must be very annoying."

"It's more than annoying, it......" Charlotte trailed off. "I don't know, just bad. Anyway you're meant to be on my side."

"Well just because you're the bestest girlfriend, I'll se what I can do." Smithy sighed, hoping this would shut her up. "Is that good enough?"

"I knew there was a reason, I started to date you." Charlotte laughed. "The other stuff is just extra."

"Ha ha." Smithy said sarcastically. "Very funny, Charlee."

"I didn't mean it like that." Charlotte said. "I was just joking."

"I know that." Smithy answered. "I'm just winding you up. You should know that by now."

When they finally got to Sun Hill, they jumped out the car and walked inside.

"Hi Char, Hi Smithy." Honey Harman said, as thay walked inside. "I just want to warn you that the Inspector is on the war path, she wants people to do overtime for this obbo she's organizing."

"Thanks Honey." Charlotte said. 'We'll keep out of her way."

"

I wonder what it is for." Charlotte asked, as Honey walked away.

"It might be for the recent attacks in the park." Smithy replied. "I don't know what else it would be."

Suddenly Gary Best walked around the corner and bumped into Charlotte.

"Aaaggghhh." Charlotte shrieked, as coffee splattered onto her shirt. "Hot!"

"I'm sooo sorry, Char." Gary apologized. "I didn't mean to spill it."

"Come on Charlee." Smithy said. "Let's go get cleaned up before the Inspector sees."

"I'm coming too." Gary said quickly. "I made the mess. I'm sorry, Char."

"It's okay; I'll just get my spare shirt from my locker." Charlotte said.

So Charlotte, Smithy and Gary went in search of Charlotte's spare shirt.

"So are you two going to work on this obbo tonight?" Gary asked, as Charlotte was getting changed.

"No way." Charlotte replied quickly. "The Inspector hates me."

"Come on, Charlee. She doesn't hate you." Smithy said. '"Why would anyone hate you? You're just too lovable."

"She always picks on me." Charlotte complained. "I always get the bad jobs."

"She picks on everyone." Gary complained. "That's what Inspectors do. Don't you know that by now?"

"Smithy." Charlotte cried, as he accidentally splashed water on her. "Watch where you wave that thing. Maybe this will stop you."

Charlotte splashed water at Smithy, but he ducked and it got Gary instead.

"Watch it." Gary shouted and turned on the tap. "You're dead."

Gary splashed Charlotte and then it developed into a full on water fight. They were having lots of fun until a voice snapped them out.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Gina Gold shouted.

"Um, um, sorry." Charlotte said meekly, dripping wet. "Sorry, ma'am. I was just changing."

"Yes, I can really see that." Gina said sarcastically. "And why are they here."

"They were um helping me." Charlotte said, realizing that was the wrong answer. "Sorry."

"We're sorry too, ma'am." Smithy and Gary said. "It won't happen again."

"Too right it won't." Gina shouted. "Now clean up this mess and I expect to see all of you tonight for the obbo. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." they all replied and with that she walked out of the locker room.

"Oh no." Charlotte laughed. "We've go to work on the obbo tonight."

"And we've gotta clean up this mess." Gary added. "So much for trying to avoid it."

"Yeah." Smithy agreed.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

That evening, Gina had gathered everyone working on the obbo. The officers their were: Charlotte, Smithy, Gary (because of you know what), Reg (cause it seemed he didn't have a life out side the station) and June (because they needed another senior officer).

"Okay then." Gina shouted. "You all would have heard about the recent attacks on local girls in Sun Hill East Park."

"Yeah, what about it?" Gary asked. "What can we do?"

"Well I'm going to wire one of you and you're then going for a little stroll through the park." Gina replied. "Any takers."

All eyes turned to Charlotte, who was trying to hide behind Smithy.

"Okay, okay." Charlotte sighed. "I'll do it. At least it beats sitting in a car."

"Are you sure Charlee?" Smithy asked worriedly. "You don't have too."

"There isn't anyone else willing to do it." Charlotte answered. "So it's me or no one."

"Good girl." Gina cut in. "Why don't you all get changed and Charlotte you came with me and I'll get you set up. Meet back here at 01800hrs."

"Ma'am, what time is that?" Reg asked.

"Six o'clock, Reg." Gina replied sarcastically. "Go on then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Charlotte was walking through the park. Gina, Reg and June were sitting in one car and Gabriel, Smithy and Gary were dotted at various places in around the park.

"Are you okay, Charlotte?" Gina's voice said through the radio.

"Yeah, it's just bloody cold." Charlotte replied. "Especially in a mini skirt and tank top."

"Just wait a bit longer and if nothing happens, we'll call it a night." Gina said.

Charlotte sighed. "Hurry up. I want to get home to my nice warm bed."

After another half an hour, Gina decided to call it quits.

"Everyone let's call it a night." Gina said, through the radio. "It doesn't seem like anything is going to happen."

"Thank goodness." Charlotte said happily. "I can finally go home. This was a big waste of time."

Just as Charlotte disconnected her wire, a shadow stepped out in front of her.

"Smithy, I........." Charlotte trailed off as she looked up. "Oh my god."

Charlotte screamed and her attacker plunged a knife into her abdomen. He ran away and Charlotte staggered forward before collapsing into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smithy, Gary and Gabriel had met up and were going to find Charlotte; when they heard a very loud scream.

"CHARLOTTE!" Smithy cried, and took of running to where Charlotte was last.

Gary and Gabriel took off after him.

"Char." Smithy shouted frantically, when he got to Charlotte's last known position. "Where are you?"

Suddenly he saw a figure lying on the ground and Smithy dropped to his knees.

"No, Charlee." Smithy cried, as he turned Charlotte over. "No don't do this to me."

"What's going on?" Gina asked frantically, as she, June and Reg ran up to Smithy. "Where's......... Oh my god."

"Some call an ambulance." Gabriel shouted, as he and Gary appeared. "NOW!"

June got out her phone and dialled for an ambulance, while Gina and Reg tried to asses Charlotte's injuries. And Smithy sat kneeled next to Charlotte and held on tightly to her hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the Ambulance drove up and two paramedics jumped out. They loaded Charlotte onto the stretcher and Smithy jumped in with her.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Gina shouted, just as the doors were shutting. "You guys can go home."

"No, I'm coming with you." Gary said firmly. "She's one of my best friends."

"Okay, Gary you can come with me." Gina said. "But the rest of you go home."

"Is Charlotte going to be okay?" Reg asked concerned.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Reg." Gina answered. "Now come on Gary."

Gina and Gary jumped in one of the cars and started to drive to the hospital, while the others went home.

"Do you really think she will be okay?" Gary asked, on the way.

"Of course." Gina replied. "She's a fighter. Charlotte will pull through."

"But if any thing happens to her..........." Gary started.

"Nothing is going to happen to her." Gina cut in. "She'll be back at work in no time."

Despite telling Gary that, Gina wasn't feeling as sure as she sounded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Smithy was pacing up and down in front of the ER room.

"I hope she's okay." Smithy muttered to herself. "If any thing happens to her, I don't know what I'll do."

"Smithy." Gina and Gary cried, as they ran into the ER. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Smithy replied. "She's still in there. If any thing happens..............."

"Don't go thinking like that." Gina cut in firmly. "She's strong and she will make it through."

"Yeah." Gary agreed. "Char won't give up. That's not her style."

"It's all my fault." Gina sighed. "If I hadn't forced Charlotte into taking the job, we wouldn't be here."

"It's not your fault." Smithy said quietly. "We didn't know he would be armed. It wasn't his MO."

"But still if it never happened we wouldn't be having this conversation." Gina argued.

"It was just bad luck." Gary cut in. "If it wasn't Char, it would have been his next victim."

"Sergeant Smith." a doctor said. "I'm Dr Roberts."

"Yes." Smithy replied stiffly. "Is she alright."

"Well I hate to have to tell you this but..................." Dr Roberts started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **A cliff hanger. If you want more please review.


	4. Chapter Three

**Previously on The Bill**

"Well I hate to have to tell you this but..................." Dr Roberts started.

**Chapter Three**

"While we were in working on Charlotte, she arrested." Dr Roberts finished.

"Oh my god." Smithy gasped. "Is she............."

"But." Dr Roberts continued. "We managed to revive her and she's stable."

Everyone let out the breath they were holding.

"Can...can...I see her?" Smithy asked. "Please, I'll be really quiet."

"She's still unconscious, but you can go and sit with her." Dr Roberts answered. "But only you."

"Now that we know Charlotte is alright, we'll go." Gina said quietly. "Is that okay, Gary?"

"Tell Char that we're waiting for her to come back to work." Gary said. "And give her our best wishes."

"That goes for me too." Gina cut in. "Come on, Gary. Bye, Smithy."

"Seeya." Gary added.

"Bye." Smithy said vaguely, as he followed Dr Roberts to Charlotte's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll leave you to it." Dr Roberts. "The nurse will be in shortly to check on her."

"Thanks you so much." Smithy said. "You saved her and I can't thank you enough."

"Well that is my job." Dr Roberts smiled. "I'm always happy to help. Now I must be going."

"Thanks again." Smithy replied, as Dr Roberts walked out the door.

Smithy went and sat down next to Charlotte's bed.

"Charlee, I was so worried about you." Smithy said to Charlotte's unconscious body. "You know I love you right. So wake up for me please. And get better and come back to work. I know everyone will be very worried about you. Especially Gary, he was waiting here for news on you and Honey, you guys are the best of friends. Please get better, for everyone. I love you and always will."

And for the first time that night, Smithy's eyes welled up and tears started to fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Gina was sitting in her office when Honey burst through the door.

"Ma'am is Char okay." Honey asked frantically. "Gary has just told me what happened. Is she okay. I need to know."

"Honey calm down." Gina soothed. "Charlotte will be fine. Anyway I'm about to call a debrief. Maybe you could tell as many people as you can. Tell them it's in the canteen."

"Okay, Ma'am." Honey said more calmly. "I'll do that.

"Good girl." Gina replied. "Now get to it."

A few minutes later, everyone Honey could find was gathered in the canteen.

"You probably all know why you're here." Gina started. "Last night PC Charlotte Mathews was seriously injured on an obbo."

"Is she alright?" some called out.

"Charlotte is stable, but in ICU." Gina continued. "Sergeant Smith is with her at the hospital. I know that you all are worried about her, but work will continue as usual. That's all."

Everyone filed out of the canteen and continued with their work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, CID were working round the clock to try and find Charlotte's attacker.

"Debbie, Ken, I want you to check out all possible suspects." Neil Manson barked. "Phil, Rob, speak to the victims again. We need a result. One of you fellow colleagues has been injured and we need to find out how did it. Uniform is trying to see if they can find any witnesses."

"Yes, Guv." everyone replied, and hopped to it.

"Him." Debbie asked, half an hour later. "He fits the profile."

"But he's been in jail for the past year." Ken replied, pointing to the screen. "Next."

Debbie sighed. "What about him, he could be it."

"Well he does have priors for assault and indecent assault, but he's also in jail."

"Look." Debbie said suddenly. "He's just been released on probation."

"When? Ken asked curiously.

"On the 29th of July, a week before the attacks started." Debbie said. "And his home address is only a couple of streets away from the park."

"But he's on probation." Ken answered. "Something like this could put him straight back in there."

"But he's the closest we've found." Debbie argued.

"Okay, okay." Ken agreed. "Let's bring Marc Lawson in, if we can find him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, Charlotte was still in the same condition and Smithy hadn't moved since he had gotten there.

"Hey, serge." Gary said he and Honey walked into Charlotte's room.

"Oh my god." Honey whimpered, when she saw Charlotte. "Oh my God."

"Why don't you take a break?" Gary suggested.

"No, I have to be here when she wakes up." Smithy replied. "She'll need me."

"We'll stay with her." Honey said, after she had gotten over the shock of seeing Charlotte. "And you look like you need a break."

"She'll be okay, serge." Gary added. "We'll look after her."

"Okay." Smithy answered after a minute. "But only for a few minutes."

And with that, Smithy got up, kissed Charlotte on the head and walked out the door.

"Poor Smithy." Gary said when Smithy had left the room. "Having to see Char like this."

"Yeah." Honey agreed. "She'll be okay, won't she?"

"Of course." Gary said quickly. "She'll be back at work causing trouble in no time."

"I just hope you're right." Honey said, very quietly so Gary didn't hear her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are." Debbie said, as she and Ken got out of the car. "17 Walkers Road. Let's hope he's home."

Ken walked and rung the door bell, and a couple of seconds later the door opened.

"Yes, what do ya want." he said.

"DC Drummond, DS McAllister Sun Hill Police." Ken said, showing his warrant card. "May we come in?"

Marc Lawson froze for a second and then turned and ran.

"Debbie, try a backdoor." Ken shouted, as he went after Marc.

"No you don't." Debbie said; as she pulled him down to stop him climbing a fence. "Come with me."

Debbie dragged him back to the house and found Ken inside.

"Sit."

"What's this about?" Marc asked. "I haven't done nothing."

"Then why did you try and run form us." Ken asked.

"I've just gotten out of prison." Marc shot back. "You're cops, I was I meant to do."

"You could have just lets us in." Debbie replied. "Now it looks like you have something to hide."

"I haven't done nothing." Marc said again.

"Where were you on the nights of the 9th, 16th and 21st of August?" Ken asked.

"On the 9th and 16th I was at home." Marc started. "And on the 21st I was at my sister's birthday."

"Can anyone vouch for you?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend was with me on the first two dates and I would have lots of witnesses who can give me an alibi for the 21st." Marc answered. "Happy?"

"Well we'll need a list of all the people at the party and contact details of my girlfriend." Debbie said.

"Then we'll leave you alone. But if we find out that you've been telling lies, we'll be back."

A couple of minutes later, Debbie and Ken were back in the car and driving back to Sun Hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Please Review. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Back at the hospital, Smithy hadn't come back, so Gary went looking for him leaving Honey with Charlotte.

"Hey Char." Honey said to Charlotte's still figure. "Well, you certainly know how to scare us. We have been worried sick and Smithy hasn't left your side. I was so worried when Gary told me. I wanted to come straight down here, but Gary convinced me not to. Come on Char, you have to wake up. For my sake, and Smithy's and Gary's and everyone's. You're my best friend and I don't know what I'll do with out you. Please get better for me. CID had been working around the clock to find who did this too you. We are trying just as hard. Don't worry, we'll get who ever did this and make sure they go away for a long, long time. Just open your eyes."

Just at that moment the door opened and Gary and Smithy walked in.

"We'll leave you to it, serge." Gary said quietly, as Smithy took his position next to Charlotte. "Come on, Honey."

Honey and Gary left, leaving Smithy alone once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Sun Hill and up in CID, Debbie and Ken were inquiring about Marc Lawson's alibis.

"Well, that's it." Ken sighed. "We have called as many people as we can from the party."

"Yeah." Debbie replied. "And they can all vouch for Lawson. But we still haven't found the girlfriend yet. We've tried her house and left countless messages."

"Serge." Andrea's voice cut in. "There's a Briony Thompson for you in the reception."

"The girlfriend." Debbie said to Ken. "Thanks Andrea. Come on Ken."

"Briony Thompson?" Ken asked, a pretty girl with reddish-brown hair once they had gotten downstairs.

"Yeah, I got your messages." Briony answered. "What's this about?"

"Why don't you came with us and we'll tell you." Debbie said kindly. "Follow me."

Debbie and Ken lead Briony into the closest interview room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what has this got to do with me?" Briony asked. "I got your messages."

"It's about your boyfriend, Marc Lawson." Debbie started.

"He told you he was my boyfriend." Briony laughed. "That idiot, he broke up with me last week. Said he wanted a change of scene."

"Where were you on the nights of the 9th and 16th of August?" Ken asked.

"At home with my little sister, why?" Briony answered. "What have I meant to have done?"

"Nothing." Debbie cut in quickly. "But Marc told us you were with him on those two nights."

"In his dreams." Briony said. "I wasn't near his house on any of those dates. What's he done?"

"Well we think he is responsible for two attacks on girls in the park not far from his house." Ken said.

"That's news to me." Briony said. "Well I'm happy I've broken up with him. I don't wanna date a creep like him. Can I go now?"

"Yes, but we may need you again." Debbie said.

"And by the way." Briony said as she walked out the door. "I hope you catch him."

"Great back to square one." Ken sighed. "We can bring Lawson in for the attacks, but not the stabbing of Charlotte."

"Poor Smithy." Debbie said. "He must be so worried about her. Let's go get Lawson."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marc Lawson, open your door now." Debbie shouted banging on Marc's door.

"What have I done this time?" Marc sighed, opening the door. "Second time today, I am lucky."

"Marc Lawson, I'm arresting you on suspicion of two accounts of GBH." Ken said, handcuffing Marc.

"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say maybe given in evidence."

"Great, just great." Marc muttered.

"Come on, move it." Ken said, shoving Marc in to the car.

When they got back to the station, Debbie and Ken pulled him into custody.

"Marc Lawson." Debbie said. "Arrested on suspicion of two accounts of GBH."

"Full name." Sheelagh sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well we're back to square one." Debbie sighed, half an hour later. "And no closer to finding out who stabbed Charlotte."

"Maybe it was just a random attack." Ken suggested. "Or it could have been planed. I think we should see if Charlotte had any enemies or arrested anyone from a previous station, who might have a grudge against her."

"Yeah, but that is gonna take a long time." Debbie sighed. "So we'd better get to it."

"So have you had any success?" Neil asked Debbie, a couple of minutes later.

"We've arrested a suspect." Debbie started.

"Good." Neil cut in. "Who is he?"

"The only problem is he's been arrested for the attacks of Harriet Darcy and Jayme Hill, but not the stabbing of Charlotte." Debbie finished. 'Sorry Guv. But his name is Marc Lawson."

"Great just great." Neil muttered. "What are you doing now?"

"We're trying to find out if Charlotte had any enemies." Ken replied. Or if she arrested anyone over the years that might have a grudge against her."

"Good." Neil said. "And keep me up dated."

"Yes Guv." Debbie and Ken said.


End file.
